Et pourtant, je t'aime
by Petitchaton
Summary: Lucius doit payer pour les crimes qu'il a commis. Meurtre, torture, viol...Il s'est adonné à toutes les formes de péché. Mais la pire chose qu'il ait jamais faite au cours de sa vie, c'est aimer un peu de trop son fils.


**Et pourtant, je t'aime**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry vaguement mentionné

**GENRE :** Drame

**RATING :** M

**RESUME :** Lucius doit payer pour les crimes qu'il a commis. Meurtre, torture, viol, il s'est adonné à toutes les formes de péché mais la pire chose qu'il a fait au cours de sa vie, c'est aimer un peu de trop son fils…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fiction traite d'un sujet grave qui pourrait choquer certaines personnes. C'est un POV Lucius et il raconte les actes obscènes qu'il a faits subir à son fils. Pour être vraiment clair, cette histoire parle de pédophilie et d'inceste. Je mentionne également une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes. Vous êtes prévenu et si cela vous déplait, vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur la petite croix.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **J'adresse un grand merci à _Vif d'Or_ qui est ma bêta pour cette nouvelle fiction. Je t'embrasse très fort pour toutes tes corrections qui rendent mon histoire beaucoup plus belle ! Cette fiction ne prend pas en compte le tome 7 de HP.

**OooooooooO**

Je suis sur le point de mourir et je pense à toi.

A toi qui es installé au premier rang avec ton petit-ami qui te tient fermement la main. Je regarde tes cheveux blonds platine qui tombent en mèches folles devant tes yeux gris aussi froids et insondables que les miens. Et un instant, je suis bêtement fier de voir ce que tu es devenu grâce à l'éducation d'aristocrate que je t'ai donnée dès ton plus jeune âge. Pourtant, je regrette de ne plus être capable de lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert parce que j'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens maintenant en me regardant.

De la haine pour le mal que je t'ai fait pendant ton adolescence ? Du mépris pour les pulsions incontrôlables que j'avais en ta présence ? De la colère parce que j'ai osé te prendre de force ce que tu avais de plus beau à offrir ? De la honte d'avoir dû témoigner à la barre afin de t'assurer de mon inculpation pour ce crime que j'ai commis ? Du dégoût pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que ce que je te faisais subir n'était pas normal ?

Je sonde ton regard un long moment, espérant pouvoir y trouver les réponses aux questions que je me pose mais tes yeux ressemblent à des miroirs sans teint. Je vois en travers mais ils ne reflètent rien d'autre que de l'indifférence quand ils se posent sur moi. Apparemment, j'ai totalement perdu la capacité de savoir ce que tu ressens et je crois que j'ai perdu cette aptitude lorsque tu as choisi de te rebeller contre moi et contre les préceptes que je t'avais inculqué depuis ta naissance.

Un frisson désagréable me parcoure le dos quand je réalise qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace d'admiration dans tes yeux posés sur moi. Il n'y a que de la froideur et celle-ci me fait plus mal que toutes les insultes que tu m'as crachées au visage lorsque j'ai été arrêté après mon évasion. Le Maître était déjà mort depuis quelques mois à ce moment-là et je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie : te revoir.

Je ne pensais pas que tu m'attaquerais et que tu préviendrais le service des aurors de ma présence chez toi. Je croyais naïvement que tu allais me cacher et m'aider à fuir dans un autre pays où je serais en sécurité jusqu'à ce que j'aie créé assez de fausses preuves de mon innocence. Mais j'avais surtout oublié que le temps avait passé et que tu n'étais plus un enfant à présent. J'avais aussi oublié que tu étais tombé amoureux de cette demi-portion d'être humain et que pour lui, tu te sentais prêt à tout.

Même à trahir ton père.

Tu me détestes, j'en suis intimement convaincu à présent que par ta faute, je suis retourné en prison. Tu me hais comme tu n'as jamais haïs personne d'autre avant moi et cela m'arrache un rictus moqueur. Je croyais pourtant t'avoir appris que les sentiments, bons ou mauvais, étaient des faiblesses que tu ne pouvais pas te permettre d'avoir. Éprouver quelque chose donne toujours à tes ennemis un avantage considérable sur toi.

Le plus ironique dans cette histoire étant que je n'ai pas suivi mes propres préceptes et tout cela à cause de toi. Je n'ai jamais aimé la femme que j'ai épousée dans le seul but avoué d'engendrer un héritier qui poursuivrait la lignée des Malfoy pour une nouvelle génération. Je n'avais pas pensé que tu prendrais une place aussi importante dans ma vie. Je n'avais même pas envisagé la simple idée que je pourrais t'aimer, toi, mon fils unique.

Je porte mon attention sur l'homme qui est assis à tes côtés et plus que jamais, j'ai conscience des sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard lorsque mes yeux fusillent cet avorton qui a osé me voler la première place dans ton cœur. Il t'est devenu tellement précieux que tu as préféré le suivre dans le camp du Bien plutôt que de te soumettre à mon Maître. Et maintenant que la guerre est terminée, je vais devoir payer pour le mal que j'ai fait.

Payer pour les actes barbares, pour les tortures, pour les meurtres et pour les viols que j'ai commis sur des moldus, des sangs-mêlés et des crakmols. Mais plus encore, je vais être obligé de payer pour ce que je t'ai fait subir pendant quatre ans. Quatre années merveilleuses où tu n'as été qu'à moi sans que personne ne vienne interférer dans notre relation mais ca, c'était avant que le crapaud ne prenne ma place à tes côtés.

Je prends le temps de détailler mon rival et un sourire moqueur étire mes lèvres. Il est beaucoup plus petit que toi et très efféminé malgré sa jeune vingtaine qui commence. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille lui donnent un charme indiscutable et ses yeux verts sont facilement comparables à des émeraudes de la plus grande pureté. Une force immense semble émaner de sa personne malgré sa fragilité apparente et je devine que tu as trouvé la paix et la sécurité entre ses bras.

Une paix que je ne pouvais pas t'apporter.

Mon regard s'attarde alors de nouveau sur toi et je souris tristement en voyant à quel point, tu as changé depuis mon incarcération. Tu es plus grand que moi et tu as perdu la beauté androgyne de tes jeunes années. Tu es un homme à présent, un vrai homme tout en muscles et en puissance. Tes yeux sont gris et tes cheveux sont toujours aussi blonds malgré les années qui se sont écoulées depuis mon emprisonnement. Je peine presque à croire que tu es mon fils.

Cinq ans pendant lesquels je ne t'ai pas vu grandir et devenir cet adulte élégant et respecté de tous. Cinq années pendant lesquelles, je n'ai plus eu le droit tout à fait légitime de sentir ton parfum d'innocence et de candeur qui me rendait complètement fou. Cinq ans que je ne t'ai pas serré dans mes bras pour sentir la force et la fragilité de ton corps d'adolescent. Cinq années interminables à me souvenir du son de ta voix sans jamais pouvoir l'entendre de nouveau s'adresser à moi.

Oui, le temps a passé beaucoup trop vite à mon goût et je ne retrouve plus en toi, le petit Draco que j'aimais tant. Une douleur sourde me transperce le cœur à cette pensée et je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer mon cri de détresse. Tu es un homme à présent. Un homme grand, musclé et viril qui ne possède plus cette grâce et cette finesse presque féminine qui me plaisaient tellement chez toi.

Je contemple une fois de plus ton compagnon et je dois bien avouer que vous formez un beau couple ensemble. Et cette vérité me tue. Non, pire que cela. Cette vérité me déchire le cœur en milliers de morceaux. Cette vérité me lacère le peu d'âme qu'il me reste encore après tous les actes atroces que j'ai commis au cours de mon existence. Cette vérité me donne envie de pleurer moi qui n'ai pas versé une seule larme depuis des années.

J'aurais voulu être le seul homme de ta vie. J'aurais aimé être le seul homme que tu aurais regardé avec ce mélange de crainte et d'admiration au fond des yeux. J'aurais aimé être le seul homme à qui tu aurais souris avec sincérité et affection. J'aurais voulu être le seul homme à qui tu aurais dit ton amour sans rougir et sans chercher à dissimuler ta tendresse derrière de faux-semblants.

Mais Potter a pris ma place et il te rend heureux comme moi, je n'ai jamais su le faire. Je lis cela dans tes yeux gris qui s'attendrissent quand ils se posent sur sa silhouette gracile. Je remarque cela dans ta manière de lui sourire avec une douceur que tu ne m'as jamais accordée. Je constate cela également lorsque tu caresses délicatement sa joue avec respect et affection comme si tu craignais de le briser par un geste trop brusque.

Oui, ce connard de _Survivant_ a pris ma place et il a eu le culot de t'éloigner de moi. Il s'est installé dans ta vie, profitant honteusement de mon éloignement forcé. Et tel un parasite nuisible, il s'est construit un nid douillet dans ton âme qui ne méritait pas d'être souillée par la présence d'un être aussi impur de sang que lui. Il a mis de la tendresse dans tes yeux gris et je suis sûr qu'il t'a même offert son corps sur un plateau d'argent pour s'assurer de ta fidélité absolue.

Il a aussi réussi l'exploit de détruire complètement la confiance aveugle que tu me portais depuis toujours sans jamais la remettre en question un seul instant. Tous les préceptes que je t'enseignais étaient des vérités absolues pour toi puisque c'était moi, ton père, qui te les apprenait patiemment tous les jours. Si je te disais qu'un sang-mêlé ne méritait pas de vivre, tu acquiesçais immédiatement ne cherchant pas à savoir pourquoi ces sous-hommes n'avaient selon moi pas le droit d'exister dans notre monde.

Il a également terni l'image parfaite que tu avais de moi et il a piétiné l'admiration que tu me portais. Je me souviens encore de cette lueur particulière qui illuminait ton regard lorsqu'il se posait sur moi. Je savais alors que ton seul but était de me rendre fier et de me ressembler le plus possible. Je me pavanais face aux autres, pensant que cela ne changerait jamais et que même à 20 ans, ton seul souhait serait toujours de me rendre heureux et de faire en sorte d'être mon digne descendant.

Mais il a fallu que ce héros de pacotille t'ouvre les yeux.

Il t'a montré une réalité que tu n'aurais jamais envisagée sans lui et sans sa morale à deux mornilles. Il t'a fait réaliser des choses que tu n'aurais jamais comprises seul s'il n'avait pas été là pour te dire à quel point j'agissais mal avec toi. Tu ne pouvais même pas concevoir dans ton esprit totalement soumis à ma domination paternelle que je pouvais te nuire consciemment malgré tout l'amour que j'étais censé te porter.

Mes yeux se reposent sur toi alors que j'ai à peine conscience du fait que je ne cesse pas de vous observer toi et ton amant. Je remarque soudain la détresse de ton regard tandis qu'une larme solitaire vient s'échouer à la commissure de tes lèvres. Je te regarde et mon cœur se serre douloureusement à l'idée que je ne te reverrais jamais plus après l'exécution de la sentence.

Je pense à toi tandis que la mort s'approche à grands pas de moi. Je ne m'attarde même pas à jeter un seul coup d'œil dans la direction de Narcissa qui est pourtant assisse au premier rang avec ce traître de Severus à ses côtés. Elle n'a aucune importance pour moi et je me moque de ses larmes et de ses sanglots déchirants. Non, maintenant que la fin est arrivée, je ne peux me concentrer sur personne d'autre que toi.

Toi, mon petit Draco. Toi, la chaire de ma chaire. Toi, mon seul et unique enfant. Toi, mon fils et mon héritier. Toi, ma fierté mêlée de honte et de damnation. Toi, mon péché interdit et mon obsession qui me conduira directement en enfer. Toi, ma plus grande faiblesse malgré les apparences qui ont toujours montré le contraire. Toi, que je n'aurais jamais dû aimer de cette manière si peu conventionnelle et surtout inacceptable.

Mes paupières se ferment à cette pensée et le bruit des conversations s'évanouit peu à peu autour de moi. J'en arrive même à oublier les chaînes qui me retiennent prisonnier de cette chaise de bois dur et sale. Rien que par la pensée, je suis loin d'ici. Je suis à des milliers de kilomètres de ce tribunal dans lequel j'attends patiemment de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur.

Oui, rien qu'en fermant les yeux, je ne suis plus cet homme condamné par la société parce qu'il a aimé son enfant d'une manière inconcevable pour les personnes bien pensantes. Pourtant, même s'ils osent prétendre le contraire face à toi, je t'ai toujours aimé. Aimé de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et de tout mon corps même si un père n'est pas supposé aimer son fils ainsi.

Quelque part au fond de moi, j'ai cruellement conscience que l'attirance que je ressens pour toi n'est pas normale. On ne désire pas son enfant comme on se doit de désirer son épouse. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils ont déclaré pendant mon procès mais je sais qu'ils ont tord. Je te voulais tellement plus que cette femme insipide et laide que je n'ai plus jamais touché après avoir connu la douceur unique de ta peau et l'odeur sucrée de tes cheveux.

Narcissa n'a su faire qu'une seule chose de bien dans sa misérable existence d'insecte servile : elle t'a porté pendant neuf longs mois et elle t'a donné le jour. C'est aussi à elle que je dois la finesse de tes traits et la grâce naturelle de ton corps. Peut-être as-tu également hérité d'elle, cet étrange caractère à la fois soumis et dominant mêlé à une fierté sans limite et à un orgueil démesuré concernant ta propre beauté.

Mais tu avais de quoi être fier, il faut bien l'avouer.

Mentalement, je redessine chaque courbe de ton dos que je connais par cœur et chaque forme de ton torse parfaitement imberbe dans mes souvenirs. Je revois ta chevelure blond platine étalée sur l'oreiller et je me rappelle encore de ton regard curieux et inquiet posé sur moi pendant que je te découvrais pour la première fois. Je repense aussi à cette chienne qui me servait de femme et qui fermait les yeux sur les désirs malsains que je te portais tandis qu'aujourd'hui, elle a le culot de pleurer sur le mal que je t'ai fait.

Un frisson me parcoure quand je me remémore avec exactitude le jour où mon regard pour toi à irrémédiablement changé. C'était il y a plus ou moins neuf ans et j'avais compris cette nuit-là que tu allais me conduire à ma perte et à mon enfer personnel. Je me concentre davantage, tentant de recréer dans mon esprit l'ambiance de cette soirée que nous avions passée en famille à l'occasion du réveillon de Noël.

Tu avais 11 ans et tu étais revenu de Poudlard afin de passer les fêtes de fin d'année en notre compagnie. Au début, j'avais tenté de convaincre Narcissa de ne pas te faire rentrer au manoir. Je pensais que cet éloignement forcé et prolongé couperait enfin le cordon ombilical que mon épouse avait tendance à rallonger indéfiniment depuis ta naissance. Mais elle m'avait finalement persuadé que c'était mieux pour toi d'être séparé quelques jours de la basse classe qui logeait au château.

Lorsque tu étais apparu devant moi sur le quai de la gare, j'avais presque eu du mal à te reconnaître tellement tu avais changé en peu de temps. Cela faisait quatre mois que tu étais parti de la maison afin de faire ta scolarité en pensionnat et pourtant, ton corps et ton comportement avaient déjà été profondément modifié par notre séparation et par ton éloignement du nid familial. Tu avais pris quelques centimètres et quelque part au fond de moi, j'avais brusquement réalisé ce matin-là que je ne pouvais pas tolérer l'idée de te voir grandir et de te voir t'éloigner de moi.

J'éprouvais un étrange sentiment de possession te concernant et je notais avec détachement que je ne supportais pas la gamine qui t'accompagnait en souriant doucement à tout le monde. Il se révéla que cette adolescente quelconque aux cheveux noirs était la fille unique des Parkinson et qu'elle allait rapidement devenir une constante dans ta vie à Poudlard. Bien sûr, tu étais trop jeune à l'époque pour déjà penser à l'amour et au sexe. Seulement, j'avais appris avec le temps à toujours surveiller mes arrières et je sentais que cette fille allait rapidement devenir une rivale de taille.

Oh, je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû penser de telles choses te concernant. Après tout, tu étais mon fils et non pas ma femme. Il était donc normal qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu te trouves quelqu'un avec qui tu ferais ta vie. Mais la vérité était que je voulais te garder jalousement pour moi tout seul et c'est là que les choses avaient commencé à déraper dangereusement sur un terrain glissant.

Les premiers jours, je m'occupais de toi à outrance à tel point que Narcissa se sentait exclue de nos jeux et de nos discussions. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre et je me surprenais à vouloir rattraper le temps perdu et les années d'absence que je t'avais infligées lorsque tu étais enfant. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais gagner ce pari stupide et impossible de combler en deux semaines seulement 11 ans d'indifférence.

J'avais presque réussi à te rendre heureux quand tout bascula, le soir de Noël.

Tu étais déjà parti te coucher quand l'idée saugrenue de te dire bonne nuit me traversa l'esprit. Narcissa était en train de se laver et j'avais envie de discuter un peu avec toi de ton avenir et des projets que j'avais te concernant. Mais plus encore, je voulais te parler de ton animosité pour Potter qui était plus que mal venue puisqu'elle contrecarrait mes plans. Je m'étais donc dirigé d'un pas tranquille et calme vers ta chambre ne me doutant pas encore que ma vie allait basculer cette nuit-là.

J'avais ouvert la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper en me disant que j'étais ton père et que tu n'avais rien à me cacher normalement. Je revois encore ta chambre d'enfant éclairée par la lumière tremblante des bougies qui lui conférait une atmosphère intime propice à tous les dérapages. À l'époque, elle était encore décorée de posters de Quidditch et de stars de rock dont tu appréciais beaucoup la musique bruyante et sauvage que je qualifiais tout simplement de bruit.

Mais plus encore, je me souviens parfaitement de toi et de ton corps dénudé. Je me rappelle exactement de chaque courbe fine et ronde qui composait ton corps d'adolescent encore à mi-chemin entre le monde des enfants et celui des adultes. Finalement, tu me cachais bien quelque chose. En effet, tu me dissimulais depuis des années, sous tes robes de sorcier, ton corps parfait qui avait été conçu dans le seul but d'être aimé par le mien.

Oui, j'avais pu cette nuit-là pour la première fois admirer l'enfant que j'avais engendré avec Narcissa. Je ne m'étais jamais occupé de toi lorsque tu étais petit et c'est sûrement cela qui t'avait préservé aussi longtemps de mes désirs pervers. Mais cette soirée-là, je découvrais avec stupeur que j'avais sous le nez une véritable perle rare de beauté et de sensualité et je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu ignorer ta splendeur pendant autant de temps.

Je frissonne violement lorsque je te revois debout au milieu de cette chambre trop grande et trop somptueuse. Je tremble encore plus quand je repense à la manière avec laquelle tu retirais tes vêtements pour ensuite les laisser tomber silencieusement sur le sol. Demain, tout serait rangé à ton réveil puisque les elfes de maison profiteraient de ton sommeil pour tout remettre en ordre. Tu étais donc en train de te dévêtir en ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à ce qui t'entourait, complètement perdu dans tes pensées apparemment.

Et moi, j'étais là, paralysé dans l'embrassure de la porte regardant tes habits qui tombaient sur le sol en me dévoilant graduellement ta sensualité à fleur de peau. Une sensualité que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée chez un enfant de 11 ans et encore moins chez mon propre fils. J'étais resté pendant un long moment pétrifié, dévorant des yeux ton corps encore marqué par les rondeurs de l'enfance. Puis, j'avais refermé la porte sans rien te dire finalement. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce que je venais de surprendre dans ta chambre.

J'étais retourné dans la mienne et j'avais profité des charmes de mon épouse pour la première fois depuis bien des années et lorsqu'elle s'était endormie à mes côtés, j'avais réalisé avec effroi que je l'avais baisée en pensant à toi et à ton corps délicieusement androgyne. La peur m'avait alors tenaillé le ventre comme un couteau aiguisé et j'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à retrouver un semblant de calme dans mon esprit en ébullition. Ensuite, j'avais tenté de faire le point et de soupeser les différentes options qui s'offraient à moi.

Je savais déjà que je n'avais jamais rien vu de plus beau que toi. Pourtant, j'avais toujours été convaincu de mon hétérosexualité mais toi, tu étais au-dessus d'une question d'orientation sexuelle. Tu étais la beauté qui avait décidé de se réincarner en être humain. Tu étais le mélange parfait entre l'homme à peine accompli et un reste de femme que possèdent tous les enfants, filles comme garçons, dans leurs jeunes années. Tu étais la tentation ultime pour l'être faible et corrompu que j'étais…

Tu étais mon fils.

La chaire de ma chaire, le sang de mon sang, le fruit unique de mes entrailles et tous ces sentiments n'auraient jamais dû exister. C'était mal de te désirer alors qu'un lien familial nous reliait mais en même temps, n'étais-je pas un mangemort ? Et donc par définition, n'étais-je pas un sorcier qui transgressait toutes les lois de notre Communauté en se moquant de la moralité et du Bien ? Rassuré à cette pensée, je m'endormais cette nuit-là l'esprit tranquille en sachant déjà que tu m'appartiendrais et le lendemain, tu devenais mien pour la première fois et je les hais pour avoir souillé ce souvenir magnifique.

Je me rappelle de la douceur de ta peau blanche qui se détachait douloureusement sur les draps de soies noires tandis que je te retirais paisiblement tes vêtements. Tu avais été plutôt docile au départ, appréciant visiblement que je m'occupe de toi avec cette tendresse que je ne t'avais jamais accordée auparavant. Tu m'avais juste lancé un regard étonné lorsque je m'étais dévêtu à mon tour pour me coucher nu sous les draps de ton lit en ayant conscience que Narcissa se tenait derrière la porte.

J'apercevais sa silhouette mince qui se reflétait sur le sol illuminé par une raie de lumière qui provenait du couloir. Elle était restée un long moment figée sur place avant qu'elle ne se décide à refermer soigneusement la porte derrière elle, scellant ainsi ton destin en choisissant de fermer les yeux sur ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Aujourd'hui, je la déteste pour avoir été complice du crime dont on m'accuse et alors que moi, je suis condamné, elle n'est même pas inquiétée par la Justice.

Pourtant, elle a failli à son devoir de mère pendant 4 ans et elle n'a même jamais voulu écouter tes plaintes quand tu tentais vainement de lui dire ce que je te faisais subir la nuit dans ta chambre d'enfant garnie de nounours et de jouets. Elle avait cette manière délicate de détourner son regard avant de te lancer d'une voix froide que les choses qui se passaient la nuit n'avaient pas à être mentionnées une fois le jour levé. Je sais qu'elle agissait comme cela parce que je vous espionnais lorsque tu te croyais seul et en sécurité avec elle.

Cette nuit-là, tu avais été parfait.

Tu n'avais même pas cherché à repousser mes mains curieuses de te découvrir plus intimement et tu t'étais laissé faire docilement comme je te l'avais appris dès ton plus jeune âge. Tu t'étais soumis parce que je ne t'avais pas enseigné d'autre manière de réagir lorsque je voulais quelque chose de ta personne. Tu étais à peine pubère, je m'en étais rapidement rendu compte et ton innocence concernant le sexe avait quelque chose de touchant et de terriblement aphrodisiaque.

Tu m'avais quand même posé quelques questions comme si ta candeur te soufflait au creux de l'oreille que ce n'était pas normal ce qui était en train de se passer. Je t'avais simplement affirmé que c'était comme cela que les pères montraient leur affection à leur fils et tu m'avais cru dans la naïveté de tes onze ans. Pourtant, tu avais pleuré quand je t'avais volé ta virginité mais je n'avais pas prêté attention à tes sanglots, profitant juste de ton corps pur si doux et si fragile sous le mien.

Je me souviens par contre de ton regard éteint le lendemain quand tu étais descendu déjeuner avec nous et je me rappelle aussi de la satisfaction de mon corps d'avoir enfin goûté à ta peau. Tes yeux gris ne brillaient plus comme la veille et tu ne me regardais plus qu'en baissant la tête et j'avais alors eu la rassurante certitude que tu n'oserais jamais parler à quelqu'un de ce qui c'était passé entre nous. Même pas à ton parrain adoré qui était pourtant ton plus proche confident.

Par la suite, j'avais continué d'abuser de toi régulièrement à chaque fois que tu revenais en vacances au manoir et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à tes 14 ans. À cet âge-là, ta docilité avait commencé à s'effriter et tu avais pris conscience depuis longtemps que ce n'était pas l'amour filial qui me poussait à te rejoindre la nuit dans ton lit. Mais tu avais continué à subir mes pulsions en silence sans jamais tenter d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à ta mère qui me couvrait de façon très astucieuse, je devais bien le reconnaître.

Elle me permettait de t'aimer et elle assurait ma protection alors qu'elle pouvait enfin se perdre dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années et qui se trouvait être ton parrain et mon meilleur ami depuis Poudlard. Je fermais les yeux sur son adultère et elle faisait comme si elle ne savait pas que je te violais jour après jour et surtout, nuit après nuit.

Tu pleurais de plus en plus souvent en me suppliant désespérément de te laisser tranquille et c'est vrai que tu étais un peu moins amusant que lors de nos premières fois mais jamais, tu n'avais vraiment cherché à t'échapper de cet enfer. J'en avais donc brillamment déduis que tu aimais ce qu'il y avait entre nous mais que tu ne voulais pas te l'avouer. Tout cela avait pris fin avec mon incarcération à Azkaban et les premiers mois, j'avais attendu avec impatience ta visite. Mais tu n'étais jamais venu.

J'avais fini par m'échapper peu de temps après la fin de la guerre dans l'espoir fou de retrouver la douceur de ton corps et l'admiration de ton regard. Mais quand je m'étais enfin tenu debout face à toi, je m'étais retrouvé devant un homme amer dont la colère et le mépris me concernant n'avait plus de limite. Peut-être finalement que tu n'aimais vraiment pas ça et que lorsque tu criais _**non**_ cela ne voulait en aucun cas dire _**oui**_.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsqu'un froid immense m'envahi et je remarque que le Détraqueur qui va accomplir la sentence est déjà présent. Je voudrais dire que j'ai peur de la mort mais j'ai l'impression d'être anesthésié de tout et je ne cille même pas lorsque l'horrible créature s'approche de moi sous les applaudissements et les vivats de la foule. Je ne tremble pas lorsqu'elle prend mon visage en coupe entre ses mains décharnée et j'entends à peine le Juge me demander si j'ai une dernière chose à dire. J'entrouvre les lèvres et je pose mon regard sur toi qui me fixe avec des larmes au coin des yeux. Je t'adresse un dernier sourire et je murmure enfin trois mots que tu n'as jamais compris quand ils venaient de moi.

« - Je t'aime. »

Puis, je ferme les yeux et j'attends que la mort vienne. Je sens le froid se faire plus présent et soudain, je réentends tes suppliques alors que je te violais et que tu criais dans l'espoir vain que ta mère nous surprendrait. Je revois ton visage crispé par la douleur quand, épuisé de t'avoir débattu, tu te laissais faire comme une vulgaire poupée dépourvue de volonté. Je te vois aussi en train d'embrasser ce garçon que je déteste pour avoir pris ma place et le Détraqueur doit jubiler de la douleur que cette vision m'apporte. Ensuite, je plonge dans tes yeux gris et…

_**Black Out**_

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires ! Je sais que cette histoire est assez spéciale et qu'elle ne ressemble à aucune de mes autres fictions mais j'avais cette idée qui me trottai en tête depuis un moment. Je précise quand même que je ne cautionne en aucun ce genre d'actes monstrueux et que Lucius mérite amplement son châtiment pour le mal qu'il a fait à son fils. **

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


End file.
